Where do 'I' fit in?
by ReianaA
Summary: After a long period of time in Fairy Tail, Lucy get promoted to S-Class though nobody seems to notice her presence no more. Lucy get's sent on a year long mission, not to mention her little 'detour' before she came home.. mysterious people want payback from her yet all she dose is smirk. Why is she so strong, how come she's missing an arm and a leg.. if only she-


_**Sup~ so I written another story.. and it was on my mind and I just had to write it.. sorry about the others but they'll soon be updated.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: S-Class?**

_**~Lucy's POV~**_

How long has it been since I've been around the Fairy Tail guild? hmm lets see.. around 2 no 3 years, Naa I think its been 5 years. Yep, five years I've been in the fairy Tail guild.

I sat at the bar thinking. My first year with Fairy Tail was.. you could say warm yet sad and then heart-breaking and loving at the same time. You know.. because family problems, it led to causing the guild to fall.. My second year with Fairy Tail was harsh, though I don't really like to talk about that much, it's kinda personal.. My third year in Fairy Tail was hard, because of training and all, yet it was breath-taking, well for me that is. I was promoted the rank as S-Class back then and I was proud of myself. My fourth year in Fairy Tail was.. actually I didn't spend that year in Fairy Tail. I was on a year-long mission and side request from Master. And last but not least this is my fifth year in Fairy Tail. So it's technically four years not five.. _but oh well~_

And as I said before I'm now sitting at the bar silently. I had just finished coming back from my year-long mission and side request, and geeze it was tiring, I sigh to myself thinking over my mission, it was horrible but-

"L-Lucy? is that you?" I looked up to the voice an noticed a surprised Mirajane. _Dang-it.._ she cut my thought..

"Ah.. Mirajane, haven't seen you in a while" I forced a smile, but I literally haven't talked to anyone except for Master Makarov and Gildarts when he had the time. The barmaid raised an eyebrow at her name but soon shrug it off.

"Where have you been? I wanted to tell you that Lisanna and Natsu are finally dating" She cheered. I secretly rolled my eyes, _I already knew that._ I've known that for the past 2 years, _and honestly I don't care._

"Wow, that's nice to hear" I sarcastically cheered, though she seemed to beam brighter, maybe a bit too bright.

"Anyway, since you seem happy, what would you like.. it's on the house" Mira smiled warmly at me. I silently sighed in my head.

"Can you pour me a couple of shots of whiskey?" I asked, _knowing her she'll start to rant about my health._

"L-Lucy? what are you talking about, whiskey is too strong, what about the effects to your health, you'll damage your body drinking that stuff, and besides your underage, your only 17." Mira ranted. _I told you she'll rant_.. and besides what about Cana~ _she drinks 24/7 and yet she's complaining about me._

I found it really annoying. Mira, a once trusted friend.. doesn't even know my age, _how sad_. "For your information Mirajane, you have no right to say anything about my health, or what I do!" I spat bitterly glaring at her. "And I'm not underage, I'm not even 17. I'm 22, but I'm guessing you can't even remember." I glared daggers towards her frozen form and walked to the second floor.

It seemed to grab everyone's attention, seeing as the music stopped and it was awkwardly silent. And not to mention everyone's tight stares that were focused on me as I walked up to the second floor. I sighed to myself as I took a seat on the right side of the second floor, an angry Mira, Erza and surprisingly an angry Laxus headed straight for me. The glare of death aiming towards me.

"What do you think you're doing, Blondie!" Laxus grumbled.

"Lucy, please make your way back down to the first floor immediately, before I hurt you!" Erza declared, pointing a sword at my throat. I simply smirked and put my feet up on the foot rest. _pointless_

"Lucy, please move before we force you to!" Mira's magic started to circle as if she was threatening me, I simply smirk and ignore their little persuasion. It wasn't like it was working, their death glares ain't as scary as-

"Blondie, get off of your lazy fat ass and piss off down on the first floor!" Laxus demanded with lighting zapping around him, also cutting my sentence. _That did it,_ his comment just blew it.

I gripped his face and threw him across the guild, the unexpected blow I gave Laxus was a shocker to everyone, even to myself. I would've thought he'd move, but no he just took it head on like the supposed man he is,_ or was._

Laxus smashed into three pillars of the guild making it slightly slant to the left. The loud crash of Laxus's impact with the wall cause Master Makarov to race out from his office screaming about the ruckus. _oh well guess my fun's over.. for now._

He looked around, slowly taking in the damage then noticed everybody staring at the one and only me. _hehe.. I'm special_. I did my happy dance in my head.

"Lucy.." He sighed, "I guess you just got back for that mission, huh?" He asked not even asking what the problem was, or who did the damage.

"Yeah, they were persistent on me for staying, but I did tell them that I was only given a year" I scratched the back of my head, sheepishly grinning.

"Well did you end up finding those two, I asked for?" Master questioned. sounding kinda hopeful.

"Well you can believe it or not, but I actually did,"I gave a small yet proud grin. "I've got some friends watching them right now as we speak, oh and I hid all my traces so that the magic council won't find out" I explained, "Though I did end up losing a couple of parts" I added grinning like a maniac.

"Parts? What do you mean by parts?" Master asked concern written in his face as his eyebrows knitted together. _oh no.. this ain't going to end well._

"Umm, is it safe?" I asked gesturing to the members of the guild, he seemed to understand as he nodded his head in approval. I couldn't help but notice all the eyes that were on me.

I took off the long black cloak, only to reveal my bandaged body. Every body present gasped at sight, because it was no longer the nice soft skin, it was more like a metal, bendable arm, and it was silver, weirdly enough. My right leg in the sam condition, thighs, knees, ankles were all cut up and bruised. My right shoulder to my elbow wrapped in a thick layer of bandages. You could say that I got beaten up, _but what's a little fun without getting hurt, right?_

"Lucy.. did they.. do this?" Masters eyes widen.

"Well you could say, one of them did and I did find it difficult to persuade them" I answered with flushed cheeks. "But don't blame this on them or yourself Master. I took the job and accepted it willingly, and being an S-Class I'll do what ever it takes to complete my mission, ok?" I tired to bring a smile also pulling the peace sign, but it seemed like my smile didn't won't to come out. _ah.. crap._

"W-W-W-What!, L-Lucy's an S-Class?! When! How!" Everyone including the S-Class mage's themselves screamed for answers. Except Laxus, as he was dusting himself off._ hehe.. loser._

"To answer your stupid questions, Yes Lucy's an S-Class mage and has been for the past 3 years. Last year I sent her on a year mission to do something important for me, if any of you have a problem complaining about it then train harder, You stupid Brats!" Master growled and started to walk away, well not before taking a last glance at my injuries.

After Master closed his doors, I walked near Mira and Erza to pick up my cloak. Doing that I wrapped it around me buttoning up the buttons then checking my watch. I inwardly sigh, _it's too quiet._

"Hmm, it's seems I have approximately.." I hummed "5 minutes and 20 seconds before I have to leave. Damn and I was enjoying myself." I mumbled out loud, not realizing that everybody heard.

"L-Lucy.." I turned around to face Erza and Mira, they seem to have both the look of guilt and shame.

"hmm, what is it?" I spat. They flinched.

"We're sorry, we didn't know" I frowned at their answer. _What a pathetic look.. and they call themselves S-Class._

"Funny," I said sarcastically "I would've thought that you'd all say that 3 years ago, but it seems that you don't even know my age, right?" I questioned smirking. "I don't blame every single one of you.. but apologizing now won't do you any good." I added

Every member seemed to be in deep thought.

"but I thought she's 17?"

"No she's 19, I'm sure of it!"

"No 16."

"I'm **22**! I guess that Fairy Tail isn't really family after all" I giggle evilly to myself, "And here I thought that I would at least have a family, have someone to cheer for me, love me" I smiled to myself "I guess Fairy Tail no longer fits that place in my heart anymore." I added, venom obviously dripping from every syllable.

I looked up to them and waved, "Well c'ya, I'm off" I started walking out of the guild until a hand landed on my shoulder. _hmm.. I guess he want's more._

"Your not leaving just yet... Blondie!" I spun around on my heel to see the owner of the voice, and it seemed to be a very, very pissed Laxus. _As I expected._ I sigh bordly at my supposed nickname._ Is that supposed to make me cry?_

"Hmm, Laxus.. I don't have time to play. I have to be at the.." I paused and looked at my watch: I have 3 minutes and 10 seconds. _shit.. that's not enough time._

"You have to be where exactly?" Laxus asked, his grip tightened on my shoulder and his eyebrow raised. He probably want's to give me a little pay back since I thew him into the wall, and not to mention three pillars. _haha.. idiot. _

"Dammit, 2 minutes.." I breathed, tick marks forming.

"2 minutes for what?" Everybody seem to ask the same question, and weirdly enough it was all at the same time. _How the hell did they hear?_ I gave a confused look but shook it off.

"Get off me Laxus! I need to go!" I struggled from his grasp, because he now had a firm grip around my waist._ just great,_ though being in his arms is kinda.. _no stop! he needs to let go! or else... I have to get out before-_

"Tell us why you need to go Luce?" Natsu asked. Eyebrows knitted and a concerned glint in his eyes.

"It doesn't concern you, so don't but in" I grumbled, "Now let go of me you perv!" I growled.

"hehe.. Perv.. eh? I'll show you what a perv really is, Blondie" His eyes seemed to flicker wildly as if he were a dog in heat. He reached down into that area where a girl is not supposed to be touched. I decided to play the innocent act and scream.

"HENTAI!" He loosened his grip at my innocent scream, and at this I twist my body then used my foot to kick upwards towards Laxus's chin. Being the observant one he is.. well this time, he dodge in the nick of time and close too.. because my kicks aren't that playful when I'm in a fight or a spar.

I looked down at my watch once again, _damn_ I only have 1 minute left.. no now 40 seconds. _dammit they're coming._... I was having a mental war with myself. Should I run.. should I hide, I took the easiest option.

I look around, obviously there's no use in running, they'll only catch up. I run around the guild looking for the perfect hiding place, and sadly there wasn't any well not one that will hide me. So I took the option to hide behind someone. _Who?_

I look around for the nicest and most understanding person who would understand my situation, and then I saw my tiny bit of hope. I race towards my bit of hope and briefly hid behind him. I could tell he tensed at my sudden reaction. But that's when the doors flung open, revealing five figures. _damn.. why are they even following me.. oh that's right I-_

"We've come for payback Lucy, where are you!" A voice called with determination. I couldn't help but giggle at '_his_' persistence.

* * *

_**You know what.. I like this story, I was having second doubt's about it but know.. I think it's cool. Lucy's a bit OOC but i think it fit's her well.. and I bet you guy's don't know who the mysterious five figures are. There not OC's but they are Fairy tail characters.**_

_**Ree say's goodbye for now, and have a good Easter holiday~ **_


End file.
